


Semblance

by o3o_b



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adults get to have sex, And I thought Apologies escalated quickly, It’s pretty friggin obvious, Kids get to hold hands, Like seriously dayum, M/M, PWP FTW, Please be kind., Practice makes perfect, Romance, This is my first attempt at writing smut, Titles and summaries are not my thing, as they say, good ending, i have absolutely no excuse for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o3o_b/pseuds/o3o_b
Summary: In dreams, people can open themselves to different levels of consciousness where minds can more easily connect. It is within this land of dreams that Qrow and Ozpin meet again. Takes place after Vol6 finale. Spoilers. Official sequel to Truth. Rated Explicit for a reason.





	Semblance

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Ending slightly edited to get rid of distracting angst. Thank you 4am brain for correcting 2am brain. 
> 
> So, how about that finale? x’D In celebration of Volume 6 officially ending, I wanted to write something. For me, one of the amazing things about fanfiction is that different writers from all over a fandom can portray worlds and characters in many different ways through their own chosen perspectives. Sometimes characters are written a bit out of character (guilty as charged), and sometimes, because we cannot fully know a character, fandom writers put their own twists and spins on characters, giving them different flavors, so to speak. I know I’ve already written a oneshot on Ozpin and Qrow making up after Vol 6, but I wanted to write a different one, with a different outcome, using a different setting, with a slightly different flavor to the characters, and without controversial content. I hope I’ve done this story justice and that, if you ever decide to read my fics, you always find the experience enjoyable.

The first thing Qrow cognized was a feeling. This warm, safe feeling that dwelled in his heart. It wasn’t a stranger, this feeling, but it certainly didn’t come around a lot. In fact, it had been quite some time. Qrow couldn’t even remember when he had last felt this. It felt really nice. The more Qrow focused on it, the more it seemed to grow. A feeling of safety, a quiet joy spreading out from his chest to his whole torso and arms. It sparked, burning his body alight with feelings of utter bliss. His fingers seemed to tingle as well as the tips of his toes.  
  
_What was this feeling?_  
  
The second thing Qrow noticed was his head. Long fingers delicately combed tenderly through his hair. A heaven sent gesture, the feeling tingling his scalp in all the right ways. Whoever was doing this seemed to be an expert, knowing just how Qrow liked his hair touched. They changed pace, going slower and lighter over his black strands, and Qrow made a small whimper. At the small admission of pleasure, the hand stopped. How _unfortunate_.  
  
_Should I open my eyes_ , Qrow asked himself, his brain still slightly hazy from sleep. This seemed so _familiar_.  
  
_No,_ came a strong inner, subconscious thought filled with fear and uncertainty. The fear and uncertainty that if this, whatever this was, would stop if he opened his eyes. _No,_ the thought persisted. _N_ _ot yet._  
  
But Qrow wasn’t always good at following orders. Ignoring the blaring warning from his brain, his eyes fluttered open.  
  
“Good morning, Qrow,” came a low murmur. Qrow blinked a few times. _Oz?_  
  
The sunlight shone bright through the leaves of the tree, little rays of light hitting the grass beneath them. Qrow squinted, his eyes still adjusting to the sunshine. He looked up at Ozpin. The older man looked exactly like Qrow remembered – soft white hair dancing in the breeze with his eccentric tinted glasses sitting on his nose. He still wore his obnoxious green suit and cross pinned to his cowl. A small smile played on the older man’s lips, his eyes gentle as his hand stood frozen stiff in Qrow’s feathery black hair.  
  
_Still beautiful as always._  
  
Ozpin blushed, and looked away.  
  
The leaves swayed from the light breeze, causing some blossoms to fall from the tree, one landing on Ozpin’s shoulder. Qrow’s eyebrow furrowed. Blossoms weren’t even in season. Ozpin gave a small chuckle.  
  
“Qrow, you’re dreaming.”  
  
_Oh_. Well that explained _everything_. Qrow sat up, leaving the comfort of Ozpin’s lap, and looked around. They were on a hilltop in Emerald Forest. Beacon Academy stood in the distance, the bright green lights glowing from the top of the Tower. Qrow took it all in; the fresh air on the hilltop, the comforting solace of a sanctuary that was decades familiar, the peaceful presence of a dear, trusted friend by his side. It was home. Qrow’s heart started to hurt. Ozpin touched Qrow’s shoulder, and Qrow turned to face him. The older man was still smiling, but this time it seemed a little more melancholy.  
  
“I…” Qrow started. _I miss it._  
  
“I know.” _I miss it too._  
  
Qrow was more awake now, as awake as one could be in a dream. Ozpin was _here_ , and even though they had just defeated the Grimm at Argus and managed to get to Atlas, the weight of the world seemed to crash upon Qrow’s shoulders again with guilt-ridden memories doused with pain. Tormented thoughts whirled endlessly in his mind, with no end in sight.

 _I’m sorry for not being there for you. I’m sorry for betraying your trust. I’m a piece of shit, and you still keep me around. You’ve_ always _kept me around. I don’t…I don’t_ **understand.**  
  
“Qrow?” Ozpin looked over at him, concern present on his face. Qrow was hunching into himself now, looking away guiltily. He clenched his eyes shut, the agony too much to bear. The wonderful feeling in his heart had now been replaced. It transformed into a huge gaping hole, silently tearing him apart inside. Qrow was known for being an idiot, a true birdbrain, and he hadn’t thought it all the way through. Sometimes adults made mistakes, and then they have to live with them. The ex-bandit had definitely made plenty of mistakes of his own, and punching Oscar and Ozpin was just another mistake he was going to have to live with.  
  
“You’re… not really back alive, are you?” Ozpin nodded, a sad smile on his face.  
  
_How could I be?_ Qrow swore he heard Ozpin speak, but his lips didn’t move. Apologies were not something that came easily to the dark haired huntsman. Instead, Qrow placed his hand over Ozpin’s, curling his fingers through the spaces in between. Ozpin tilted his head knowingly at Qrow, smiling softly, and moved his own hand, so that their palms were touching and hands were fully linked. Qrow looked down at their linked hands. How often had he wanted to hold hands with Ozpin. Here they were, finally with something more than just a brush of fingers on ceramic mugs. Something more than just hidden, stolen moments where Qrow had to keep his eyes and heart closed.  
  
“Dreams,” Ozpin started, “are such a curious phenomenon. They can bring attention to the deepest subconscious thoughts in the brain so that one can sort out their problems.” Ozpin wistfully looked around at the scenery, a small smile on his lips. “While I am not complaining, I would have expected nightmares with bloodshed and Grimm.” He looked over to give Qrow a smile, only to give a startled gasp as Qrow released Ozpin’s hand, grabbing the other by the lower back and pulling him in.  
  
“Qrow?” Ozpin questioned, his eyes wide.  
  
“Oz,” Qrow muttered, their faces only inches apart. “If this…” Qrow swallowed, his dusty red eyes stealing Ozpin’s own mocha brown. “If this is all a dream, then you won’t mind, right?” Ozpin’s eyes widened as Qrow leaned in.  
  
Ozpins lips were soft like velvet. Throwing caution to the wind, Qrow sucked on the bottom lip, causing Ozpin to moan, and he lifted his hand to hold the back of Ozpin’s head. Turning his face, Qrow deepened the kiss running his tongue across Ozpin’s teeth. The older man gasped, and Qrow took the opportunity to dip inside, exploring the hot cavern of the other’s mouth. They broke apart, gasping for air, only to immediately reconnect, drowing in the deep sea of their passion. Ozpin’s hand grabbed at Qrow’s shirt, pulling him closer, causing them to tumble backwards into the grass.  
  
Breaking off the kiss, Ozpin laughed, a _real_ laugh, one that Qrow hadn’t heard in years, and Qrow smiled. He lifted his hand to touch the back of his fingers to Ozpin’s face, caressing the other as gently as the summer breeze. Ozpin smiled up at him, raising a hand of his own, to pull Qrow back in for another kiss.  
  
They continued to kiss for a while, enjoying the other’s company. Little nips to the lips, tongues swirling in mouths, a breathy suckle on the neck - how many years had they yearned for something like this? Qrow ran his hands up Ozpin’s clothed chest, hands going underneath Ozpin’s coat, pushing it off. Ozpin shrugged off the jacket as Qrow started unbuttoning Ozpin’s vest and pants. Green and black clothing was strewn to the side, and Qrow’s eyes traveled up and down Ozpin’s body, taking it all in - the little dips and curves. The tight muscles decorated with faded scars. It was beautiful. It was Ozpin. Dream or not, Qrow was going to commit this image to memory. Ozpin raised an eyebrow at his companion.  
  
“I do hope I’m not the only one to lose his clothes today,” he quipped and Qrow laughed.  
  
“In a minute.” Qrow went back to kissing Ozpin’s neck, the other man’s eyes fluttering shut, still not used to such gesture. The younger huntsman trailed his hands up and down Ozpin’s side, causing the older man to moan, massaging Ozpin’s body as he moved. Ozpin grabbed tightly around Qrow’s neck, and then gasped as Qrow took Ozpin’s cock into his hand. Droplets of clear precum covered Qrow’s hand as he worked his way up and down Ozpin’s manhood.  
  
“Qrow,” Ozpin _whined_ , and Qrow’s brain short-circuited for a moment. He looked around, and saw a bottle of lube right next to him. Stopping his ministrations on Ozpin, he reached over to grab the container and squirt a copious amount on his hand. He rolled the liquid between his fingers, taking note of its slipperiness. Ozpin watched him through half lidded eyes, his breathing heavy. Qrow looked over at him and swallowed. He put his hand down in front of Ozpin’s puckered hole, and looked up at the other. Ozpin nodded, and Qrow inserted one finger.  
  
It went in easier than expected, Ozpin closing his eyes as the digit went further in. Qrow ignored his raging hard-on as he slid his finger in and out of Ozpin’s ass, twisting and curling it. After Ozpin seemed to get his breathing back together, Qrow added a second digit, sliding it in effortlessly. Qrow slid it in and out, scissoring Ozpin's insides. Ozpin moaned, and then gasped, bolting upright when Qrow hit a certain spot. His eyes went wide, his mouth open, his hips shaking, and Qrow grinned mercilessly. Qrow curled his fingers and hit the spot again, and Ozpin _mewled_. Qrow growled, and thrusted, hitting the spot again and again, as Ozpin closed his eyes, his face flushed in embarrassment, and his hand coming up to his mouth to stifle his sounds. He started moving his hips more, practically riding on Qrow’s hand.  
  
“Qrow,” Ozpin softly begged, his hips thrusting uncontrollably now. “We…don’t have much time left. _Please_. Just…” Ozpin eyes looked yearningly up at Qrow, and Qrow swallowed.  
  
“Oz, I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
“But, it’s only a dream.” Ozpin rolled his hips again invitingly, his eyelids fluttering, a gasp coming from slightly parted lips.  
  
_Shit_ , Qrow thought as Ozpin continued to rock back and forth, more vigorous than ever. He bit his lip while looking down at Ozpin.  
  
“In dreams – _ah_ \- you can do anything,” Ozpin encouraged, his hands reaching up to squeeze the tops of Qrow’s shoulders. Qrow closed his eyes and swallowed, the image far too tempting for his mind.  
  
“Oz…Even if this is just a dream, I…”  
  
_In a dream where I can do anything, I want to treasure you like no other._  
  
Ozpin stiffened, his rolling hips coming to a halt. Confused, Qrow opened his eyes to look back at him. The tops of Ozpin’s cheeks were slightly more red than before, and his eyes looked liquid bright as he stared up at Qrow. Qrow opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, only to have Ozpin lean in, pressing his lips against the other. They kissed with mouths open, tongues twirling and teasing the roofs of each other’s mouths. Qrow hooked his fingers inside Ozpin and turned, causing the white haired man to whimper ever so quietly. He added a third, and Ozpin gasped, breaking from the kiss, his lower back bowing and his arms coming up to grasp around Qrow’s back, pulling himself up close.  
  
“Ah, Q-Qrow…” Ozpin mewled, hiding his face in Qrow’s neck. Qrow continued to dip his fingers in and out, and Ozpin shuddered. “Qrow… _Please._ ”  
  
The dark hair man gulped. _This man will be the death of me_ , he thought as Ozpin continued to make quiet little whines in his neck at every little thrust of his fingers. Qrow thrusted in and out a few more times until he was satisfied with how easily they moved inside Ozpin. Removing his fingers, he took off the bottom half of his outfit and poured more lube over his hand to rub it on himself. He lined up his hard cock up to Ozpin’s hole and looked down at Ozpin.  
  
“You ready?” Qrow asked, his voice raspy with desire. Ozpin gave a slight nod, and Qrow pushed forward.  
  
It was hot and tight, clutching around Qrow’s dick like a glove two sizes too small. Ozpin was breathing heavy now, wincing a little as Qrow slowly pushed forward.  
   
“You’ve got to relax,” Qrow breathed out, the heat around him almost suffocating. He touched Ozpin’s softening cock, and Ozpin moaned, shifting his hips a little.  
  
“ _I’m trying_ ,” Ozpin managed to reply, his hand in grasping at Qrow’s back. Qrow mentally cursed as he felt Ozpin relax and then tighten, over and over again around him. As he finally slid in all the way to the hilt, Qrow leaned forward and rested his forehead on Ozpin’s left shoulder.  
  
“ _Fuck,_ ” Qrow growled, and the other man _shivered_. They stayed like that for a moment, and then Ozpin squeezed Qrow’s shoulder. Qrow started at a slow pace, Ozpin’s hands clutching at Qrow’s back. Sweat pooled from Qrow’s forehead, dripping down onto his lover. Ozpin spread his legs wider, his knees now in the air, and pulled Qrow in for a quick kiss. Their tongues clashed, and Ozpin broke off the kiss, sternly looking up into Qrow’s eyes, only inches between them.  
  
“Faster,” the headmaster commanded, causing Qrow to smirk. He reached under Ozpin’s knees to take hold of his upper legs, and pushed forward. The slapping of flesh against flesh was rhythmic and noisy, but not as noisy as the pants and moans that were coming from beneath Qrow. He growled in Ozpin’s ear and Ozpin _whimpered_ , causing Qrow to feel like he could come right then and there. He paused to catch his breath, looking down at Ozpin. Ozpin’s hair was a messed, plastered to his forehead, and Qrow guessed he looked no better.  
  
“I want to feel you,” Ozpin gasped, his shaking hands pulling at Qrow’s shirt. Qrow began to pull off the rest of his clothes while still inside Ozpin. Ozpin looked at him appreciatively and Qrow blushed.  
  
“You act like you’ve never seen me shirtless before,” Qrow grumbled, pink stains standing out on his cheeks.  
  
“I haven’t. Not like this.” Qrow just rolled his hips in response, causing Ozpin to bite his lower lip and moan. Qrow reached down in between them to grab Ozpin’s cock again, rubbing it fast, and thrusting into the other man even faster. Qrow watched Ozpin pant and squirm, as their hips met each other in utter ecstasy, a rhythm not quite in sync, but hard, fast, and desperate.  
  
“Qrow,” Ozpin managed to gasp out, as he shuddered, liquid spurting from his cock. Qrow thrusted a few more times, before coming inside the one he cherished most. He pulled out and laid next to his other, panting. After a few minutes, Ozpin scooted closer, resting his head on Qrow’s chest. There was a tenderness and a knowing between them that words couldn’t describe.  
  
They laid there for a while, basking in the presence of one another. Qrow wrapped his arm around Ozpin and nuzzled his nose in soft white hair. Ozpin sighed contently and Qrow kissed the top of his head. The sun started setting, and the glow from the Tower seemed to be getting brighter. Everything seemed to be getting hazy except for the green glow in the distance. Qrow blinked, his eyes getting tired  
  
“It’s so nice to be with you like this,” Ozpin muttered as he smiled, looking up at Qrow. “Even if it is just a dream.”  
  
Everything was getting darker now, and Qrow’s mind started fading faster and faster. He tried focusing on Ozpin, but everything was so _blurry_ , and he was so _tired._  
  
“Goodnight, my dusty old crow.” Qrow barely heard as his eyes closed shut one last time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oscar woke up, his bones hurting from the cold hard cement floor of the jail. He blinked, his eyes still adjusting to the lights. Everyone else was already awake but Ruby. Ren and Nora were sitting next to each other exchanging worrying looks as Jaune paced the room, his hand to his chin in thought. Yang and Blake also sat rather close to each other, with Ruby at Yang’s side, her head laying on Yang’s shoulder. Yang looked looked tensed, as if ready for battle. Blake just looked tired. Weiss was standing up at the front of the cell, her hands clasped around the jail bars. It looked like she was talking at someone.  
  
“-demand to speak to General Ironwood at once!”  
  
“We told you already! The General is a busy man. Even if we were to let you see him, he’s booked solid for the next two weeks! There’s no way he’s going to see the likes of you.”  
  
“Do you even _know_ who I am?”  
  
Oscar blinked. His brain was still foggy from waking up, and for some odd reason, his heart felt funny. It felt…light. Lighter than it had been in days. Lighter than it had felt last night when they had left Argus and arrived at Atlas. It was…strange. “Hey pipsqueak,” came a raspy voice. Oscar looked over to see Qrow looking over him with a concerned look. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“I,” Oscar blinked. How _was_ he feeling? This feeling…He had never felt such happiness in his heart. The more he concentrated on it, the more it seemed to blossom, expanding out into his chest. A feeling of safety, a quiet joy spreading out from his chest to his whole torso and arms. It tingled, burning his body alight with feelings of utter bliss, and he couldn’t help but smile. He felt so elated and he didn’t know why. It was so _confusing_ , but for some reason…He gave Qrow a crooked smile. “I feel really, really good.”  
  
Qrow smiled back, one of his real smiles, and it made the feeling in Oscar’s heart grow even bigger. He felt so happy, so blissful, so much that he just wanted to laugh. So he did. Yang looked over at his curiously as Qrow walked over to talk to Weiss.  
  
“What’s your deal?” Yang asked Oscar. Oscar just shook his head.  
  
“I…I don’t know. I’m just so… _happy_.”  
  
“Tch, that makes one of us,” Yang scoffed. Blake squeezed her hand, and Yang looked over at her, her expression softening.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Oscar apologized. “I don’t know why I’m this way. It’s…weird.”  
  
“It’s nothing to apologize about,” Ren explained. “Just because we’ve been put into captivity for stealing an airship doesn’t mean you have to be miserable.” Yang and Nora just looked over at Ren with expressions that said it all.  
  
“Here’s your tea, Miss Schnee,” said the guard as he unlocked a small opening in the cell. He passed over a little plate with a steaming mug of water, a teabag, some packets of sugar, and a spoon.  
  
“Thank you,” she sniffed. As soon as the guard walked away, she handed the items over to Qrow.  
  
“Thanks,” Qrow said. He walked over to the corner of the cell, and squatted down, his back to facing everyone else. He pulled a white package from his pocket and went to work.  
  
“Hmmmm,” Ruby groaned, slowly waking up.  
  
“Good morning, Ruby,” Oscar said quietly.  
  
“Five more minutes,” she groaned, as she tried to roll over. She fell off of Yang’s shoulder on onto her lap. Nora snorted.  
  
“Better to let her sleep,” Blake rationalized outloud. “We all had a rough day yesterday, especially Ruby.”  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. It had been a long day yesterday, and arriving at Atlas hadn’t been any better. Once they had made it in, they had been taken into custody, stripped of everything but the clothes on their back. Oscar’s hand twitched, missing the cane that wasn’t his. Worst part was that no one had let them even explain themselves, let alone speak to General Ironwood. Oscar wasn’t even sure General Ironwood even knew they were here. It didn’t look good at all, but despite all that, for some reason, Oscar felt…  
  
“Here.” Oscar blinked at the mug that was placed in front of his face. He took in gingerly, inhaling the soft scent of chocolate the wafted through the air.  
  
“Thank you,” he said, looking up at Qrow. Qrow just smiled.  
  
“And pray tell, where did you get a packet of cocoa from?” Miss Calavera’s, despite having no eyes, was still as sharp as ever.  
  
“I always have one on me,” Qrow explained, as if it were obvious. “It’s just been in my pocket for so long now, it must have gotten flattened over time. I guess it got so flat that when they patted me down, they didn’t feel it.”  
  
Oscar’s eyes started to water. The feeling in his heart soared. It was greater now. Too much greater. It almost hurt, but in a good way. Oscar wondered if something was wrong with him. He sniffled. What _were_ these emotions?  
  
**_Oscar…_**  
  
_Ozpin!? Is that you?_  
  
**Oscar…Please…**  
  
“…Qrow,” Oscar hesitantly relayed, “I guess you must have had a stroke of good luck there.”  
  
Qrow barked out a laugh and waved his hand dismissively at Oscar’s cryptic words. He squeezed Oscar’s shoulder. “Whatever you say, kid.”  
  
Oscar stared at Qrow and then looked around at everyone else. Everyone else seemed to all be going about their business now except for Miss. Calavera. She looked over at Qrow, her mechanical eyes scrutinizing him, her lips tight.  
  
The guard came back into the hallways, and Weiss opened her mouth again.  
  
“I demand-”  
  
“General Ironwood wishes to speak to you now.” The guard announced. He pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket. “I will lead to him.” Weiss opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, in shock. The door to their cell opened up, and the guard nodded at them.  
  
“Well,” Miss. Calavera declared with a smirk, looking straight at Oscar as everyone lined up to leave the jail cell. “Looks like today’s our lucky day!” She cackled at her own joke, her head falling back.  
  
“Yeah,” Oscar said, blinking away tears that weren’t his. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck, so I started writing the sex scene and I’m going wtf am I writing? >////> Puckered hole, seriously? I can’t. x’D Also, talk about quick escalation. Kinda matches up with their quick ejaculation LOLOL *shot* I have a terrible sense of humor. I’m sorry. Which, by the way- Does anyone have any other way of describing Qrow besides just using the words, Qrow, black haired man, huntsman, or he? Because I was running out of ideas and desperate and I almost wrote down 40 year old virgin. And then that killed me and I couldn’t write for a few minutes because I was laughing so hard. Anyways….
> 
> So personally, I prefer the storyline to Apologies, but the ending for Semblance, in my opinion, is so much better. Original version was rated T and had Qrow ‘delirious’ on hospital drugs where he talked to mirage/ghost Ozpin. For those waiting, I’ll do my best to finish WHFO now before the plot bunnies kidnap me again. Though, unfortunately, Ozma’s already screaming at me so that he can roll up baked potato skins and take a hit because, frankly, for him, it’s been years. I’m trying, everyone. I’m trying.


End file.
